Freedom's best defense
by falco orientem ab ignem
Summary: This is just a story that has the same enemy as the halo series, and all of the rest comes from my mind. Enjoy it, and currently I'm still working on it
1. Prologue

**Prologue: in the Delta Beta Charlie system**

The firebase on Halorax was never one of the bases that got much action. The only reason it was established, was so that the USPF (United Space Protection Federation) would have representation on the colonies that were going to be established there. None of the personnel at the base expected the attack that came at 7:22 local time, or 1656 Tango time. The attack started with a fifteen hour energy mortar barrage, followed by a fifteen minute downpour of crystalline needles that would smash through walls, or into the ground and then explode into smaller needles. The smaller needles, would then stick into anything around and explode.

The enemy then went to clear out the base. There were hulking beasts that were at least five meters tall. The peons of the enemy appeared to be vile little beasts that were a meter high. The snipers had energy shields that would protect them, until there shields overloaded. The commanders were about two and a half meters tall, and had a lower jaw that could split into five parts. All of these were looking for human survivors inside the base. This all started five days ago. Lucky for the survivors, there were back passages that only the navy personnel knew about. Unfortunately for them there was only one navy personnel left. He is Petty Officer third class Martinez; all of the rest are marines and army. The remaining humans, numbering only 152 fully capable and 48 wounded, because the other nine thousand eight hundred personnel on the base were killed, were hiding in the place where all of the passages led. This is a 105 foot tall warehouse that had the weapons and vehicles of the base. There were miscellaneous weapons there, with plenty of ammunition. The vehicles were very few for a base that size; there were twenty-five Pumas, one Pelican, sixteen Owls, sixteen Scorpions, forty Boars, and one hundred Ferrets.

It appeared Lady Luck was on their side, for now. The USPF was sending a Pelican with twenty of Doctor Corellia's experiments, known as Leviathans. They are about two and half meters tall, with advanced body armor that is stylized for the individual Leviathan. POTC Martinez got a buzz on his radio on the fifth day from USPF _Never Ending Freedom_.

"Hello, is anyone there? Over."

"Yes sir. This is POTC Martinez. We need a Medevac, and an Evac to get us off this fragging planet! There are wounded, I repeat there are wounded! You have to send us reinforcements!"

"Copy that. We will send down a Pelican with twenty Leviathans and medical supplies. That's all we can spare at the time. I'm sorry, but you'll have to hold out there as long as possible with the Leviathans. Over and out. Good luck."

"What?! We need more than that- hello anyone there? Dang it, didn't he hear a word I said," Martinez screamed into the radio. Then he heard an engine. It sounded familiar, like a Pelican engine. Loud thuds were heard, and then the doors to access the warehouse directly from the outside opened on the personnel's level. A being bowed its head to get through. Martinez got off three shots from his magnum when he heard the being say

"Whoa, hold your horses there buddy. I'm on your side." The being's helmet dismantled itself, and then slid back into his armor. "My name is Luther. My rank, even though it's unimportant, is LR35. That's the same as a senior chief petty officer in the Navy, a first sergeant in the Marines, and the Army. Don't worry about giving me that saluting and sir mumbo-jumbo, because I just want to get this thing done, and save every single one of you," as he said this, his helmet slid back up and around his face. The speakers kicked in after that. "Alright everyone put your helmets on, and put the radio to nine-six-eight-five-two. Everybody who can walk, hold a weapon, and shoot follow me. Everyone else who can't do that stay here. One squad of Leviathans will stay with you. Alright, Martinez, open that door." Martinez opened the door, which with a quiet snick, slid into the wall. He stepped outside, and started to say, looks all clear Luther, when his head exploded and splattered everyone behind him. Luther yelled out, "mother of fragging… let's go everyone! Now, and Leviathans shields up! Get the Trickster rocket launcher up here!"

"But, Luther, it hasn't been field tested yet!" replied the weapons tech, who everyone calls Chaz.

"Well then, consider this the fragging field test! And why in all of the fragging universe would you have a experimental weapon on you! Just get that thing up here! Now!" Luther screamed back. Thankfully the only people who could hear this were Luther and the Leviathans. This outburst would have surprised anyone who previously knew Luther. The rocket was passed forward to Luther from Chaz. The rocket was a new design made by the eggheads back on Terra. The rocket was an original design. The main rocket is only 1.5 meters long, and is .5 meters wide. Inside the rocket are miniature rockets the halfway through the flight break off from the main one and seek out less armored targets. When Luther shouldered the rocket launcher, it instantly plugged into his Heads up Display, or HUD. He went back out the door, with his shields up. The rocket's targeting system instantly locked on to the alien sniper's heat signatures. Now all he had to do was just pull the trigger, and so he did. The rocket instantaneously shot out of the launcher and launched the miniatures. The miniature rockets shot out and streaked towards their intended targets like they were supposed to. The main rocket shot towards the gigantic beast that had it's devastating plasma cannon aimed at the door. When the rockets hit the amount of blood and debris that rained down was minimal. Luther smiled behind his helmet, "How's that for a first field test, Chaz? That work for ya? Alright, forget anyone staying here! We're all going to the spaceport. Everybody except for the Leviathans, pile into the Pumas! _Never Ending Freedom_, please respond! We are driving to the spaceport. We need you to get off your lazy butts, and land there to get us off of this God-forsaken planet!"

"Will do Luther!", replied the Destroyer's Captain. "You heard me, Dimitri! Let's get this thing out of orbit and down to the spaceport." The ship's Artificial intelligence did just that. Luther's group barely got to the spaceport with their lives. On the way they ran into heavy enemy resistance. Just as the USPF ship was locking in to the landing dock, the group drove up the ramp into the cargo hold of the ship. The ship took off, and exited the atmosphere of the planet. After everyone had unpacked, the Captain called Luther to the observation deck for "something he had to see." Luther did as was ordered, and five minutes later was on the observation deck. What he saw appalled him more than anything he saw in his training, or deaths he had witnessed in the battles he had fought. The Aliens ships were destroying the planet by inputting highly explosive gas into the atmosphere, and shooting lasers into it. The result was a planet sized ball of fire and vaporized bodies. After seeing this Luther went back to his cabin to try to sleep. What came to him wasn't sleep, but a state where he relived all that had happened to bring him up to this point. Little did he know that he had turned on a camera and recorded it all, which is against regulation. The reason was that what happened to him, no one was supposed to know.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Selection and the Facility**

I was the first of the children taken. They found on my home-world, Raxus. I don't remember much of Raxus. Just the day I was offered the opportunity of a life time. One day when I was playing with my friends after school, some random woman came up to me, and asked if i was Luther. I looked over at my friends, thinking "who is this crazy nut?". If only I had known. I said yes, then she asked me the question that changed my life. She asked if I wanted to serve in a program that would protect the free. I didn't want to look like a complete snark rabbit to my friends at the school, so I said, "sure why not?" At the time I was only 10, and little did I know that I would be whisked away and taken to a training facility. I would never see my friends, or my home again.

The woman looked down at me and smiled, saying, " I thought you would say that. Come with me then." I never should have followed her, should have stopped and thought, "Wait this is a woman I don't know, telling me to come with her. Run away and tell someone," but the thought didn't even occur to me. I got into a car with her and she said, " Thank you for not freaking out, and running away. You will fit in perfectly with the others. Here, eat this," handing me a sweet. I ate it without thought, because I was from a poor area, and rarely had sweets. In fact, I'm an orphan, and I figured anything would be better than being back in the orphanage with kids half my age and height. I didn't know that was the exact reason they selected me. No one would care if I was gone, until it was too late. After swallowing the sweet, I passed out immediately, not to wake up until I was off the planet, and in a USPF carrier.

The cot that I woke up in was triple stacked along the aft wall of the compartment. I was startled awake by the sound of other kids my age giggling, and sounded like it was right above me. Because i had lived in an orphanage for all of my life, i had learned that when people were standing over and giggling, it's not exactly for a good reason. I bolted awake grabbed the nearest kid's shirt and pulled them close to me. "Alright geniuses, what'd you put on my face!? C'mon! Now! So i know who to beat the living snot out of!" I threatened them all. Obviously i wouldn't do that, but none of them knew that. Before anyone could respond, the door to the chamber opened and CPO Bowerson marched into the room.

"Alright you maggots! Line up, quick-like!" he yelled at us, in an Irish accent.

"Yes sir!" I yelled back, knowing all about this type of behavior from older "gentlemen" from the orphanage. "Permission to speak, sir!"

"Permission granted! This is a fine specimen of how you all should act, everyday. No brown-nosing will be accepted from anyone! Especially from you mister know-it-all! Now speak your mind before we strip your identities from you!"

"Never mind sir! you just answered my question, sir!"

"Good! Then move your skinny little butts out this door to the gym! Double-time it, ladies!


End file.
